SS Episode 2404
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2404 Plot: Maria & Luis Realize They're In Love Air Date: January 21, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: A, Y, 4 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Snuffy are playing cowboy, but Big Bird would rather say "yee-haw" twice, while Snuffy would rather say it three times. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle Diddle." Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Sesame Street News Flash: In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: The Raisin Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Operation Playground: A group of students at P.S. 87 come up with ideas for a new playground, and raise money for the effort. Together with their parents and other people from the neighborhood, they build the playground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Cookie Monster sings "Healthy Food." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|El Numero Cuatro (Luis voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird is still upset about his disagreement with Snuffy over how many times to say "yee-haw." Gordon and Susan reassure him that best friends (or "partners" as cowboys put it) don't have to like the same things. Before you know it, they're back together "yee-hawing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Game Show: The Fairy-Tale Newlywed Game, Hosted By Guy Smiley The object of the game is for one Fairy Tales couple to get the same answer that the host asked them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a guitarist serenading a maiden, as well as the background. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A clam tells a fisherman why he's not catching any fish: he pulled all the plants out of the pond. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - In the park, Bert overhears the sound of a tuba - his favorite instrument. It's actually Simon Soundman, who's "just practicing." Bert begs Simon to teach him how to make that sound by himself, but Bert ends up attracting Gladys the Cow, who thinks she heard the romantic call of a bull. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Heartstrongs, Part 1 In this soap opera parody, Mr. Heartstrong (Gordon) fusses over the loss of his red shoelace along with Mrs. Heartstrong (Susan). They both feel sad until their son Barnaby (David) comes downstairs! What a surprise! But that feeling doesn't last long, as Barnaby soon learns of the lost shoelace. As it turns out, Barnaby came downstairs to change shoelaces in order to play baseball. Could this be a clue as to the whereabouts of Mr. Heartstrong's shoelace? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Heartstrongs, Part 2 In the thrilling conclusion, the doorbell rings! Who could it be at the door? It's Cousin Henry (Uncle Wally), who drops in for a surprise visit, which quickly becomes somber when the lost shoelace issue is brought up again. Just then, Mr. Heartstrong remembers what Barnaby said about a shoelace that didn't match, and as luck would have it, the missing shoelace is in Barnaby's left sneaker! This makes everyone happy! Cousin Henry pulls the snake-in-the-can trick on Barnaby, which gives everyone another nice surprise! "Woo woo!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Indian guru counts to twenty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Snuffy, still playing cowboys, notice Maria and Luis crossing the street while holding hands. This confuses them, because they were taught that you should always hold hands with a grownup, while crossing the street - but does that apply if you're a grownup? Big Bird and Snuffy intend to find out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis and Maria greet Big Bird and Snuffy, but just as Big Bird is about to ask the question, Luis suggests to Maria that they grab some lunch, and Maria says, "Let me run into the Fix-it Shop and put that lipstick on Mr. Donahue's coffee pot ... " Luis looks confused: "Lipstick?" After an awkward pause, Maria corrects herself: " ... 'handle.' Did I say lipstick?" They both giggle. Big Bird remarks, "Gee, asking grownups questions isn't always easy." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Inspired by a cowboy movie he saw, Big Bird decides that he and Snuffy should split up and talk to one person at a time. Big Bird will talk to Maria, while Snuffy will talk to Luis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|As they talk, Maria and Luis have trouble answering Big Bird's question. They realize that the way they feel about each other has changed: they're in love! . |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis rush to each other, full of things to say. They head into the Fix-it Shop, while everyone watches as they share a passionate kiss. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heart that says "I love you" is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - In Big Bird's nest area, Hoots the Owl and The Oinker Sisters sing "The Like Changed Into Love," celebrating Maria and Luis taking their friendship a step further. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - African Alphabet Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd counts four lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppets - Muppet & Kid Moments: Chelsea tells Grover what love is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for astronaut, airplane, airport and automobile. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Luis and Maria tuck Big Bird into his nest. Big Bird asks if they'll get married, now that they're in love. They don't know at this point, but Big Bird insists, "You will. I bet you will." Snuffy announces the sponsors as the nighttime music plays. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Season 19 Episode Guide